Pink Water Lilies
by Kyoswarumono76
Summary: The Sohmas are reunited with an unexpected guest. YxA and KxT pairings! R&R please!
1. Aiko

Yo and hello! This is my second fanfic! Yay! Now aren't we happy? This story will be **very** similar to The Rat, The Cat, And The Wolves. I have decided to stop writing that story as so many of you know already.

Your biography: Your name is Takahashi Aiko, and you are 17. You have layered, light pink, waist length hair, beautiful lilac purple eyes and gorgeous facial features. You have a very troubled and saddening past. You were raped and abused. You have a silver anklet, given to you by your rapist, and if ever taken off you, you would become an anthropedic artic fox. In short, you would get artic fox ears, and tail tipped with pink. Now whenever you are thinking your thoughts will look like **_this_**. Now don't you want to keep on reading the story? Of course you do!

* * *

You held your books close to you, as you walked to school in the pouring rain. Your clothes now clung to your body, rain droplets skimmed down your body. **_I knew I should have gotten an umbrella this morning._** You sighed and looked up towards the sky, rain droplets landed on your cheeks. You stared at the ground while you walked; you bumped into somebody and landed on top of them. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" you lifted yourself up from the person, holding out your hand for them.

"Oh, it is okay," the person smiled. You just realized this person was a boy and the most beautiful features you have ever seen. His dark grey eyes, silver toned hair, and soft loving features.

"You're soaking wet, I'm really sorry! Is there anything I could do to repay you?" you asked, picking up your scattered books, trying to save them from the rain.

"Yeah get the hell out of our way!" yelled a boy next to him. He had orange hair and red-brown eyes. **_What is his damn problem?_**

"Shut-up you stupid cat!" shot the silver haired boy.

"You damn ra..." the orange haired boy was cut off, when the other boy punched him in the gut.

"Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun please, stop fighting!" begged a brown haired girl.

"I'm sorry Honda-san," apologized Sohma-kun. "I didn't properly introduce myself, my name is Sohma Yuki, that is Honda Tohru and you don't need to know this idiot." **_It has been a long time since I've seen a Sohma._**

"Stupid rat," murmured the so called 'idiot'.

"My name is Takahashi Aiko," you smiled. "Um, what is your name?" you asked the other boy.

"Huh, oh Sohma Kyo," he answered.

"Are you two related?"

"Sadly, yes we are," sighed Yuki.

"Are you new?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, yeah, I used to live here, but when I was 16 I moved to France," you replied.

"France! Wow that is a far place to move from!"

"Yeah, but moving is not too bad," you smiled. You walked with the three teenagers, exchanging small talk and what not. Once in the school building, Yuki took you to the school's dryer, to get your clothes dried off, as well as his. He gave you a spare school uniform to change into. "Yuki-kun, I'm really sorry about this."

"No, really it is okay," he smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. What is your classroom?"

"2-D, you?"

"Same here, we can walk to class together," he took your books and your hand. He led you down the hallway without saying a word; thoughts started magically appearing in your head. **_He is really sweet! I am glad I met him, but still I feel really bad about what happened. My god, I'm such a klutz! But my klutziness got me in this little predicament._** You smiled at what you just realized. Yuki opened the door for you, stepping aside for you to go first. **_What a gentleman!_**

"You two are late!" yelled the teacher. "Yuki I am shocked. Are you the new student Takahashi Aiko?" the teacher directed at you.

"Yes, she is," Yuki led you to a seat next to his.

"My name is Yamasaki-sensei." The day went on, and you finally got your uniform back. Once it came time for lunch, Tohru invited you to eat with the rest of the group. She introduced you to Hanajima and Arisa.

"So were do you live?" Arisa asked, taking a bite out of an onigiri.

"Oh a little less than a block from here."

"How is your family with the move?" asked Hana.

"I don't live with my family...they abandoned me when I was only six," you felt tears stream down your cheeks.

"Oh I am sorry," apologized Hana.

"No, no, it is okay! It is not your fault," you tried to smile, but only frowned. The rest of the day went by quickly, and before you knew it you were walking with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru to their home. Yuki and Kyo argued, Tohru begged them to stop, and you were silent the whole time. **_Why am I going to their home? What is the point? Once they find out they will hate me...like everyone else._** The thought disappeared when Yuki took a hold of your hand. He smiled at you and you blushed.

A man in a yukata, from what you were told you guessed he was Shigure, came to the front of the house to greet you all. The steps were still wet from the morning rain, your foot slipped and Kyo caught you in his arms. One problem, somehow your anklet slipped off and you were now in your full anthropedic form. Everyone just stared at you and Kyo.

"Oh my god...where is my anklet," you searched frantically for it. You collapsed and started crying on the steps. Tohru sat beside and embraced you. You cried into her shoulder murmuring things about how they must hate you and how stupid you are.

"Aiko!" yelled Shigure. You were looked up surprised that he knew your name, and then you knew why. You jumped up running to him and hugging him. The three teenagers looked puzzled at the sudden embrace. "See I know Aiko-san personally," smiled Shigure and you nodded. Yuki noticed something metallic wedged into the steps and picked it up. Shigure led everybody to the living room and sat you down next to him.

"Aiko's family knows the Sohmas quite well actually. See she is an artic fox and wears a silver anklet to hide her true form. When Kyo-kun caught her, he didn't change because the two curses repel each other," Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were soaking in everything to make some sort of logic out of it.

"Is this your anklet?" Yuki showed you the metallic item he saw earlier. You nodded. He went over to you and put it on your ankle, you blushed. "Could she stay with us tonight?" Yuki asked Shigure, while sitting down next to you, "You did say the Sohmas do know her family."

"Of course! It will be perfect!" Shigure said happily. "I will be right back; I have to go make a call." **_I never expected this! I feel like I'm home again!_**

"What are your zodiac forms?" you asked.

"I'm the rat and that idiot is the cat," Yuki answered your question before Kyo could. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Huh, oh yes!" you responded. You followed Yuki outside and sat on porch.

"You said earlier your family abandoned you...by chance would you have met Akito?" he sat beside you.

"Yeah that bastard," hatred filled your eyes. "I'm sorry, it is just I him despise greatly," you sighed.

"You're not the only one," he said bitterly. You looked over him, noticing that he had been looking at you. You stared deep into his eyes, but all you got were dark grey swirls of pain.

"He hurt you didn't he."

"...yeah," he looked away.

"It's okay," you put your hand in his. You gave him a reassuring squeeze, and he returned the gesture.

"Dinner is ready," Tohru called through out the house. Yuki heaved himself up, along with you.

**

* * *

In other places **

"So my little fox is back from France...I must visit her," snickered the man.

"Maybe you should leaver her alone," suggested the other man.

"I can hardly live without her and now she is back...why would I miss a chance like this? I will see here. I need her, neither you nor any other members of this family will stop me," with that the man left the room, leaving the other one angered.

"I have to get her out of there," the other one murmured and left the room.

**

* * *

Dinner time **

"Yum, Tohru-san this delicious!" you stated.

"I'm glad you like it," she grinned.

"Who wouldn't?" you laughed. A couple minutes later you hear a knock at the door, and Tohru goes and gets it. You hear muffled voices in the hallway.

"Hello Hari!" Shigure greeted the man.

"Hello Shigure," Hatori said coolly.

"Hatori-san, I've missed you!" you ran up to Hatori and embraced him.

"I've missed you too, but Akito wants you back," he said firmly.

"He what?" you felt your face turn pale.

"Wants her back? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyo snapped.

"This is not the time to discuss this. We have to get her out of here." Hatori said, while Yuki went over to you and held you close as you started crying.

"Why did you tell him?" Shigure asked.

"He listened on the other line." Hatori said in an angered tone.

"Damn it! He is obsessed with her," Shigure muttered.

"Obsessed with her? What is that suppose to mean?" Yuki asked while petting your hair.

"When Aiko was 15 she met Akito. Ever since then he has been obsessed with her. He gave her that anklet so people wouldn't see her true form. You could say he has an odd way of showing he cares for her."

"Caring...that is pure bullshit!" you scoffed, tightening the embrace between you and Yuki.

"We don't have time! We have to get her out of here!" yelled Hatori, who was now uneasy with every precious second passed by. "We can't take her to her apartment. He might have found out about it."

"I will take her to a restaurant or someplace away from here," offered Yuki.

"That should work. Aiko is any of your stuff here?" Hatori questioned.

"Only my books," you answered.

"Ok that won't be noticeable. You two get going now. Kyo, Tohru, you will be the diversions if he gets here soon."

"What! Why do we have to be diversions? He could kill us if he wanted to!" Kyo hollered.

"Kyo-kun, we have to help her!" protested Tohru. "Hatori-san we will do it!"

"I'm glad to see you enthusiasm," Hatori smiled.

"Damn it all," sighed Kyo, "alright let's go Tohru. We have to see if he is coming," with that Tohru went with him to look out for Akito. Yuki lifted you up, grabbed a coat for you, and ran out of the house holding your hand. After running a far enough distance from the house, you two stopped to catch some air.

"Where...are we...gonna...go?" you wheezed.

"I have no idea, but somewhere far from Akito," he took a hold of your hand again and you two were on the run again. You two came upon a park and rested there for a while. "Ah Aiko...never mind," sighed Yuki.

"You wanna know what they mean by 'Akito is obsessed with me'?" you asked him. He hesitated then nodded. "Well as you know..."

**

* * *

Back at the house **

Only minutes after you two left Akito came barging in Shigure's house. Hatori only had a little bit of time to slip out of the house unseen.

"Where is she?" bellowed Akito, as he looked around the room to see if there were any traces of you left behind.

"Where is who?" questioned Shigure, as he made Kyo and Tohru go upstairs.

"You know who!"

"Frankly, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Stop lying to me!" Akito punched Shigure in the gut, and Shigure chuckled at the man's persistence.

"She left a long time ago. Don't you remember she moved to France?"

"I know she came back!" he punched Shigure again and stormed out the door going after you.

"Oh please, Yuki you have taken her to a safe place!" mumbled Shigure.

* * *

How is this one compared to the other fanfic I did? I know that it has a **very similar** plot, but it has differences. I wanted that in the first place. I was thinking of changing the other one, but why bother with that when I can start a new one, ne? Anyways I should be able to get the next chapter up today or tomorrow. 


	2. On the Run

Lirin- Oh thank you that is very kind of you! I'm planning on finishing this fanfic so don't worry! -sweat-drop-

Are you ready? Of course you are!

* * *

"Well as you know, the stupid bastard is obsessed with me. You also know that he gave me this silver anklet," you ran your fingers over the silver clasp. "But..." you were cut off when you heard your name being yelled in the distance. Akito was hot on your trail and wasn't going to stop until he got you. 

"We have to get out of here," Yuki grabbed your wrist and before you knew it, you two were on the run again. **_What is with Akito? Why does he do this to me...why?_** You two were dodging people once you got into the busy late night streets.

"Where...are...we...going...to go?" you wheezed, leaning against Yuki for support.

"We can't just keep running. We should get a hotel," he took a hold of your hand and led you to a nearby hotel. After paying, you two went up to your room. Once the door was closed, you both sank down to the floor leaning against the wall. "You go take the bed, I will sleep on the floor," Yuki gestured to the bed in the middle of the room.

"No, no! It is fi..." you felt your eyes close and all train of thought disappeared.

* * *

"_Aiko-san, Akito-dono would like to see you now," a man, by the name of Hatori, led you to a room engulfed in a dark aura. He slowly slid the door open, stepping aside for you to go in, and closing the door behind you. You walked to the center of the room, seating yourself on a mat on the floor. There was a boy staring at you not much older than you. Maybe he was 17, 18, or 19 and you were 15. He scanned your body, every gentle curve, your feminine physic. You had blossomed in that last year, now you were turning heads._

_He walked gracefully towards, and knelt before you. He dark eyes captured your warm welcoming ones. You felt yourself going dizzy. He put one of his soft, pale hands on your scarlet cheek. He leaned in brushing his lips gingerly upon yours. He looked in your eyes to see some form of disagreement. Satisfied with the earlier kiss he captured your lips into a fiery battle. You felt your body go numb, you didn't pull away, but you didn't return the kiss. He pulled away once again, but placed his head on your shoulder. You regained your movement and shook him off your shoulder._

"_You are very interesting. I see you have received the anklet to stop your transforming," chuckled the boy._

"_Oh, yes. Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it!" you bowed. He placed his hand on your thigh, slid it down to your ankle, unlocking the clasp on the anklet. In seconds your artic fox ears and tail appeared. You wrapped your tail around your thigh and looked down._

"_You are quite cute in your true form," he whispered hoarsely. Your ears bent back, as you felt your cheeks a flame. His low-key laugh sent chills of sexual desire up and down your spine. He re-clasped your anklet. His lips grazed your exposed neck line, and you pushed him away._

"_Uh...um...I don't think..." before you could finish his lips caught yours. He teased your lip with his tongue. **What am I suppose to do? I know this isn't right, but why can't I pull away? It is almost...hypnotic...**He halted what he was doing and stared into your eyes, mocking you in every way possible._

"_Don't think...just do..." he whispered huskily. But you kept your hands on his shoulders, to keep him away. You knew he was now sexually aroused, but what could you do? He was the head of the family. Nobody would dare go against him. But why? Why were they scared of him? You heard rumors that he was evil, but he is not doing anything harmful to you...or is he? He took you by the waist and placed you onto his lap. You could now feel his erection._

"_I think I should go now," you tried to get up, but he held onto you in a tight embrace._

"_Heh...you're still young. Maybe another time," he kissed your forehead and helped you up. "I will show you to your room," he showed you a beautiful oriental room next to his. It had a platform bed next to the wall, a beautiful hand made dresser, and a lovely vanity on the opposite wall. Wall scrolls decorated the walls, bright beautiful silks draped the bed and a small rose wood box, with your initials lied on top of the vanity. Akito noticed your interest in the box and coaxed you to go over to it. You ran your fingers over the shiny burgundy finish. Slowly you opened the box, to come upon a silver chained, red heart necklace with your initials engraved in it. "Happy birthday," he whispered in your ear. You spun around to look at him face to face, a smirk glazed his face._

"_How did you know?" your own parents didn't even celebrate your birthday, and this total stranger knows when your birthday is._

"_I just do," he answered simply. He turned you around, took the necklace, and placed it around your neck. You smiled as you looked in the mirror. Your parents hated you, but he is so kind to you. But that is why you are here, right? He kissed you tenderly on the cheek and left the room._

_You looked over at the dresser and laying on top of it you saw a stunning red silk night robe, with a golden dragon on the back. You undressed, and slipped the robe on, feeling the silk tickle your skin. It was about an hour before night fall, but you decided to go to sleep. Sliding under the covers, you felt like you belonged here._

_The next morning you got up and got dressed. You found a neatly printed note, addressing you to go to Akito's room once you have awoken. You advanced towards the door taking a deep breath. You had no idea what to expect after what happened yesterday. You walked in, but saw no sign of Akito anywhere._

"_Akito-dono?" you tried to see any movement, but there was none._

"_Don't call me Akito-dono, just Akito," hissed a voice from the shadows. Akito stepped out from the corner, his robes were merely hanging off of his shoulders, baring his lean pale chest. "Did you sleep well Aiko-chan?" your cheeks turned a rosy red color when he called you 'chan'._

"_I slept very well. Thank you for asking," you smiled. Every single day since then, you were with him, in his arms, receiving kisses from him and most of all just being there for him. There were sides you were sure no one had ever seen. He was always caring and very loving towards you. He cried when he spoke of certain things, dark secrets that you promised to never speak of again._

_A year later everything changed..._

_On your 16th birthday he showered you with attention. Later that night, you felt someone crawl into bed with you. Just as you were about to scream, a hand muffled your scream._

"_Shhh," crooned a familiar voice. The hand slid down to your waist and pulled you close to their warm body._

"_A-Akito, what are you doing here?" you sat up, looking down at the boy. He pulled you on top of him. His lips caught yours in a forceful kiss. You struggled against his strength, but nothing worked. He got on top of you, but all of a sudden stopped what he was doing and just held you close to him._

"_I'm...sorry," he mumbled, letting go of you. Before he could get out of your bed, you took a hold of his hand. He glanced at you and you kissed him softly on the lips. Akito pulled his hand away, and he lay next to you and cuddled you._

_The next morning was not a favorable one..._

"_Akito! She has to go!" Hatori yelled at Akito. During the night, Hatori came to check upon you and found Akito with you._

"_Why? Are you jealous?" Akito snickered; holding onto you tighter than before, kissing and licking your neck to irate Hatori._

"_You're using her!"_

"_I would do no such thing...isn't that right Aiko-chan?" Akito looked down at you and you nodded.** But should I really trust him, especially after what happened?**_

"_Aiko, please listen to me! You don't want to stay here!" Hatori pleaded. You slowly got up and went over to Hatori, as Akito watched your every move._

"_Shall I go pack my things?" you said with no emotion. Hatori nodded, as you went to go get your things Akito took a hold of you._

"_Let her go, now," Hatori ordered._

"_I will see you again...I promise," Akito whispered, while letting go of you. You went to go pack your things._

"_You will move to France," Hatori gave you the plane ticket. You gave him and Shigure a hug. You went out in the hallway, there stood Akito. He embraced you and kissed you one last time._

_The months in France went by slowly. The more they went by, the more you missed living in the Sohma house. While walking from school you saw Akito waiting by your door. **Akito!** You walked up to him slowly, but there was something different about him..._

* * *

"Eh, what happened?" you woke up in Yuki's embrace, your back faced him, cold sweat beads appeared on your forehead. Yuki's head rested on your shoulder, his arms were wrapped around your waist, and you had your hands on his. **_Why the hell did I have to dream about the past? Was there any purpose for me to remember my past?_** You brushed the thoughts away. Yuki let out a groan and his eyes opened half way. 

"Are you okay?" he yawned.

"Yeah, do you think it is okay to go back to the house," you looked at him with worry.

"No. If Akito was so persistent to see you before, he will want to see you now."

"Okay," you got up and stretched. "So what shall we do?" you turned around facing him.

"I don't know," he yawned again, getting up and leaning against you for support. You sighed and held him close so he wouldn't fall over. He murmured something incoherent, but you let it slide. After a couple of minutes he finally awoke. "I'm sorry about that," he blushed.

"No, no! Don't worry about it," you waved it off. You went over and opened the window. The breeze caught your hair in a silent war. Wisps of hair grazed your face; you stared down at the street vendors and the numerous passerbys. Yuki put a hand on your shoulder and smiled down at you. **_At least he is genuine. Or is he..._** You put your head on his shoulder. He stroked your hair, and you hummed a soft tune. "So what shall we do? Take a look around, or just stay here in hiding?"

"Lets take a look around," Yuki walked towards the door, looking back to see if you were following. Entering the crowded streets, you grasped Yuki's hand just to make sure you wouldn't lose him. You two stopped by a couple of stores, and went off to the park to observe the blooming sakuras. A gentle breeze came in brushing the trees; petals fluttered everywhere, some of those petals floated on your hair, face and your clothes. Yuki delicately swept off the petals from you. You blushed as one of his soft hands brushed away a petal on your cheek. He looked into your eyes, noting the emotioncrawling about in them.

"Uh, sorry about that," he looked away, his cheeks reddening. You cupped his chin in your hand, turning his head to look at you.

"It is okay. You don't have to keep apologizing all the time," you smiled, letting go of his chin. His cheeks turned a darker shade of scarlet. You giggled and started singing softly as you two walked through the park.

_Yeah, yeah _

_If I could change the world _

_Like a fairy tale _

_I would drink the love _

_From your Holy Grail _

_I would start with love _

_Tell ol' Beelzebub _

_To get outta town _

_'Cause you just lost your job _

_How did we get so affected ('cause I think) _

_Love is love reflected _

_Time _

_Don't let it slip away _

_Raise yo' drinkin' glass _

_Here's to yesterday _

_In Time _

_We're all gonna trip away _

_Don't piss Heaven off _

_We got Hell to pay _

_Come full circle _

_And if _

_There's a spell on you that _

_I could take away _

_I would do the deed _

_Yeah and by the way _

_Here's to Heaven knows _

_As the circle goes _

_It ain't right _

_I'm uptight _

_Yeah and get off my toes _

_I used to think that every little thing I did was crazy _

_But now I think the Karma cops are comin' after you _

_Time _

_Don't let it slip away _

_Raise yo drinkin' glass _

_Here's to yesterday _

_In Time _

_We're all gonna trip away _

_Don't piss Heaven off _

_We got Hell to pay _

_Come full circle _

_Every time you get yourself caught up inside _

_Of someone else's crazy dream _

_Own it, yeah that's a mistake _

_Everybody's gotta lotta nada killing them _

_Instead of killing time _

_Time _

_Don't let it slip away _

_Raise yo' drinkin' glass _

_Here's to yesterday _

_In Time _

_We're all gonna trip away _

_Don't piss Heaven off _

_We got Hell to pay _

_Time _

_Don't let it slip away _

_Raise yo' drinkin' glass _

_Here's to yesterday _

_In Time _

_We're all gonna trip away _

_Don't piss Heaven off _

_We got Hell to pay _

_Come full circle _

_Circle, circle, circle, circle, circle, circle, circle _

After you sang the song you noticed Yuki was staring at you.

"Oh sorry!" you mumbled, scratching the back of your head.

"No, no. That was beautiful. You can speak English?" Yuki looked back at the stoned path through the park.

"Only a little bit, but once I heard that song I fell in love with it."

"What does it mean?" he looked over at you.

"What do you mean? The message of the song, or the words to the song?"

"Which one can you tell me," he chuckled.

"Well I can translate it," you took out a piece of scrap paper and a mini pen and began scribbling the translation of the song. Once you were done, you handed it to Yuki. He took the slip of paper, reading the words, taking in everything.

"That is very beautiful," he cocked his head to one side smiling. You nodded, sliding your hand into his.

"Beautiful isn't it," a chilling voice said behind you. Yuki and you froze in your footsteps, turning around to find Akito only a few yards away from you two.

"A-Akito," you gasped, now clutching onto Yuki's hand for your dear life.

"Yes, my love. It is has been so long, I missed you," he advanced and you stepped backward. "No need to keep the space between us, just come closer," he coaxed.

"Leave her alone!" Yuki shouted at Akito, now taking you in a tight embrace.

"Why should I? I've known her much longer than you...much, much longer," Akito sneered.

"On the count of three, we will run," Yuki whispered to you, you nodded as he started counting off, "One...two...three!" Yuki and you sprinted off, Akito right behind. You shoved and tripped pedestrians out of the way, calling back sorry as they cursed and yelled at you. You two ran across the street, dodging cars and what not. Once across the street, Yuki led you through a dim lit alley, cursing himself to find a dead end. Akito chuckled, and stepped closer and closer towards you. You backed up against the wall, the smell of rotting trash swirled around your nostrils.

"Well, well, what do I have here," ice dripping off of every word. He leaned over you pressing his body into yours. Yuki tried to get him off of you, but his attempts were in vain. Akito injured him badly, turning back to you he licked your neck, sending chills throughout your body.

"Please leave her alone!" Yuki pleaded, holding his arm from the searing pain. Akito ignored him; he placed his lips softly on yours, soon turning into a forceful kiss. You struggled under his body, but only to be pressed harder against the wall. You whimpered softly, he forced his tongue in your mouth and familiarized himself once again. Finally he let go; you dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

"You can go back to the house...I won't chase after you. I've gotten what I wanted, but I will see you again...I promise," with that Akito walked away. You lost your strength from the running and molestation, but you managed to crawl over to Yuki.

"Hey, how are you?" you put your hand on his cheek and your head on his shoulder.

"Fine, only a couple of bruises and cuts," he put his arm around your waist pulling you close to him. "You want to go home today?"

"Yeah I would like that," you heaved yourself up, you helped Yuki up, and leaned against him for support and vice versa. You two walked home without saying a word, once you got home you both collapsed on one another.

You slowly opened your eyes, squinting in the brightly lit room. Everything came into view and you saw Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure staring down at you.

"Oh are you okay?" whimpered Tohru, while changing the moist cloth on your forehead.

"Oh yeah," you tried getting up, but fell back down, "well at least I thought so," you joked. Looks of relief washed up on everyone's faces. "How long was I out?"

"Only an hour or so," Shigure said looking at the bedside clock. "Yuki told me what happened..." Shigure's face looked pained as he turned away.

* * *

That is it for now my duckies! The song was "Full Circle" by Aerosmith. What do you guys think? Well school is out on June 8th so I will have **A LOT** of time to work on this fic! Yay! Please review my loves! 


	3. Koi Fish

Kishe- I will explain why Shigure always looks away from you a.k.a. Aiko at the beginning of this chapter. Aw, please don't cry! I promise I will finish this fanfic!

Iloveanimesomuch- Thank you! -Bows- I wrote this fanfic in second person because I wanted the readers to feel as though they are part of the story. So Instead of you watching the main character, **you** are the main character. I rated this fanfic M because I will have some sexually explicit stuff in the in this chapter and maybe other chapters. No need to be sorry! Wow you read this a lot of times! I'm so glad that you like it! It makes me so happy! -Smile-

I think this chapter will have little bit of drama in it. I hope that people will enjoy the drama...heh. -Sweat drop- **I will also have a rape scene in this chapter. If you can't handle it just back away from the computer! I warned you!**

* * *

You looked down at your hands, clinging to the edge of the blanket. 

"Uh, may I speak to Shigure...alone," you looked up staring Shigure straight in the eye. You didn't let go of the gaze until the three teenagers had left the room. "Are you ashamed of me?" you looked away, staring out the window.

"Why would you say that?" Shigure came by and sat next you, taking a hold of your hand.

"When ever the subject of 'Akito and me' comes up, you never look at me. You always look away," your tears streamed down your cheeks, as you looked at Shigure with questioning eyes.

"It hurts me to see you this way. After what Akito did you to, I felt so guilty," he sighed, squeezing your hand.

"Why would you feel guilty? You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't stop him. I could have prevented it..." he ran his hair through his hair, frowning.

"You never knew until afterwards, so it isn't your fault. It is mine. I made that decision, not you," you smiled slightly; your eyes were slightly red from crying. He wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug. You embraced on another for a while, not saying word. He let go smiling now and back to his usual self. He grabbed your hand lifting you up from the bed.

"Oh that's right I forgot to mention that I brought your stuff from your apartment" sang Shigure, while skipping out the door and down the stairs. **_He will never change...heh._**

"Uh thanks..." you sighed, heading downstairs to watch some T.V.

**

* * *

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru **

"I wonder what she wants to talk about with Shigure-kun about." Tohru stared at the door.

"Well lets find out," Kyo put his ear up to the door to pick some parts of the conversation.

"No you can't do that!" Tohru panicked, Kyo grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door. Yuki followed, listening intently to the conversation. A couple minutes went by and the conversation ended, leaving the three confused.

"What do the hell does she mean by 'Akito and me'?" Kyo scratched his head in confusion.

"How would we know? We heard exactly what you heard," Yuki stated, staring at the door. "Anyways," Yuki interrupted Kyo before he could say anything, "we should leave. They can't find out that we were listening," Yuki head downstairs with Tohru and Kyo behind.

**

* * *

After the conversation **

"What's with you?" Yuki questioned Shigure's leaping into the room.

"Oh nothing at all," grinned Shigure, Yuki sighed. Kyo whispered something to Tohru and led her to another room in the house. Yuki couldn't help, but be interested what Kyo had in store for Tohru. Quietly he followed the two to the other room making sure to be hidden.

"Um...Tohru-kun...I...ah..." Kyo held Tohru's hand in his own.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" Tohru blushed, as Kyo cupped her chin and looked into her deep chocolaty eyes.

"I...like you," Kyo and Tohru blushed, as their lips touched. Yuki was in the shadows and heard everything. His heart sank, as tears fell from his eyes. He quickly got out of there without being spotted and ran up to his room.

**

* * *

Back to you **

You were contently watching T.V. when you heard pounding on the stairs. **_Should I go check it out? Nah! Kyo probably got pissed off or something._** You returned your attention back to the T.V., flipping through the channels constantly. Finding nothing to watch you grabbed a snack and head upstairs. Heading towards your room, you hear silent crying. You look around to find yourself in front of Yuki's door. You knocked softly on the door, without receiving an answer you opened the door to find Yuki crying.

"Yuki-kun, what happened?" you rushed over and hugged him.

"They like each other..." he cried, clinging to you

"Who likes who?" you lifted his head to look into his pained eyes.

"Honda-san and that stupid cat," he closed his eyes, letting the tears flow freely.

"Oh, Yuki-kun!" you tightened your embrace; you felt his tears moisten your shoulder. **_He must have really liked her. I feel so sorry for him, so very sorry._**

"Will you sing something please?" Yuki still had his head buried in your shoulder. You softly began singing a song you learned a while back.

_Good night, my someone.  
Good night, my love.  
Sleep tight, my someone.  
Sleep tight, my love. _

Our star is shining its brightest light,  
For good night, my love, for good night.

Sweet dreams be yours, dear, if dreams there be  
Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.  
I wish they may and I wish they might.  
Now good night, my someone, good night.

"True love can be whispered from heart to heart,  
When lovers are parted," they say.  
But I must depend on a wish and a star  
As long as my heart doesn't know who you are.

Sweet dreams be yours, dear, if dreams there be  
Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.

I wish they may and I wish they might.  
Now good night, my someone, good night.

Good night! Good night!

Yuki's tears steadily came to a stop, hiccupping from time to time. You petted his hair as he took a couple of deep breaths of air. The exhaled air from Yuki, gently tickled and teased your neck, and you did your best to keep your composure.

"You can go now, if you want I mean," Yuki sniffed, his arms now were loosely wrapped around you.

"I think I will stay," you rested your head on his shoulder.

"Your hair smells like lilies," Yuki inhaled deeply the scent of your hair.

"Really? Maybe it is because of my love for pink water lilies," you laughed, running your hand down and up his back.

"Maybe," he chuckled softly, "You should go get some rest," he got up, lifting you up as well. You both exchanged your good nights and you headed to your room. **_I hope Yuki is alright. He must be hurting badly._** You slipped into bed, not caring that you weren't wearing your night clothes. The next morning, Yuki came down for breakfast, like always, but his eyes were red and puffy. You gestured for him to sit next to you, and he laid his head on your shoulder. Shigure was making fun of Kyo and Tohru, and you started yelling at Shigure because he was being extremely rude. Yuki hardly touched his food, but you begged him to eat. Finally after all the pleading, he ate his food.

"Come on Yuki-kun," you dragged Yuki out of the room.

"Where are two going?" Shigure looked up from his typewriter at the empty doorway.

"None of your business," you responded.

"Try to come back by dawn," he laughed, going back to his typewriter, after hearing the door slam.

"Where are we going?" Yuki almost tripped on the stairs, bumping into you when you abruptly stopped. You turned around looking at him, smirking and turned around dragging him again through the woods. After a while, you two came upon the park you ran through yesterday. You lead him towards a beautiful pond, with koi fish swimming around chasing one another, their movements caused ripples in the water, the pearly pale pink water lilies swayed.

"When I lived here before I moved to France, I use to come here all the time. I felt peace within myself when I came here. I never brought anybody here. I know people must come here a lot, but it is different when you come here. You must think I am really weird right now," you turned away from Yuki, murmuring things non-audible.

"No, no, I don't think you're weird at all," he hugged you, as tears of embarrassment rolled down your pink cheeks.

"You mean it?" you sniffed, looking up at him, still in his strong arms. He flashed a smile, and sat you on the side of the pond. "It is so weird."

"What is?" he laid his head on your shoulder, encircling his arms around your waist.

"How we got to be such close friends. I mean this is the third day that I have known you, and I already feel so close to you," you sighed, looking over at the pond. You put your finger on top of the water, gliding it across the cool surface making small waves.

"I guess you are right, but is it a bad thing that we can trust each other so easily?"

"No, it is defiantly not a bad thing," gazing up at the sky, the aroma of cherry blossoms and water lilies whirled around your nose, teasing it with the sweet scents. There the two of you sat for what seemed like an eternity.

"We should probably get back now," Yuki got up, stretching his muscles.

"He said we can be out till dawn. It isn't dawn," you laughed, following Yuki back to the house.

"That was quicker than I expected. What did you guys do?" Shigure walked over to you two. "Now Yuki you didn't do anything inappropriate I hope. Like fondling her breasts or even worse having sex with her!"

"Shut. Up. Shigure." Yuki gritted his teeth, leaving to go upstairs. You followed him, worried that he might be too agitated.

"Yuki-kun?" you whispered softly walking into the hallway.

"I'm sorry about that," Yuki walked up to you, smiling. "You already know that he doesn't have any shame," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh no it is okay!" you smiled back, strolling past him to your room. You flipped through your latest issue of Kera when you heard a loud 'poof' sound. You got off your bed, went down stairs to find Tohru on her knees and crying. "Tohru what's the matter?" you hurried to her side.

"I accidentally bumped into Sohma-kun and he transformed," cried Tohru, as she clung to you.

"Oh Tohru-kun don't worry about it! He is use to this sort of thing," you crooned and rubbed her back.

"O-k-kay," she sniffed, rubbing her eyes, and leaving to where ever Kyo was. You got up to go search for the boy.

"Yuki-kun where are you?" you wondered around the house.

"Aiko-san down here," you looked down to see Yuki in his rat form. In seconds Yuki changed back with and now stood before you in the nude. You felt a full body blush come upon you. You two stared at one another, his cheeks reddened. It took you both a while to notice that he was still in the buff.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that!" you turned around, squealing, "Um, where are your clothes?"

"I think Honda-san has them," he muttered, while you ran downstairs to get his clothes. You found his clothes next to the spot where Tohru was crying earlier, picked them up and you ran back upstairs. You found him still in the same spot and you turned away as he put the clothes on. Once the sound of rustling clothes stopped you turned around to see Yuki flustered. You giggled, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad that I was finally able to see your zodiac form," you beamed, he had a startled expression and you could swear you saw his cheeks turn a darker shade of red. "I just remembered we have school tomorrow," you sighed, "I have to go do my homework." (The Writer: Yuki and you started running from Akito on a Friday.) You trudged over to your room, sat at your desks and in minutes you fell asleep. You felt someone carry you over and you moaned in a tired tone.

"It is okay Aiko-san, I'm just laying you in your bed," you knew the voice, but you couldn't place your finger on it. You felt yourself going in dream mode.

* * *

"_A-Akito!" you ran up to the boy, leaping into his open arms, he held you close. "It has been so long!" you led him into your apartment. "How do you like France?"_

"_I don't have much of an opinion of it," he took his shoes off. You motioned to a seat on the couch in the living room. He took your hand, pulling you close to the warmth of his body. His lips caught yours quickly; your hands were entangled in his hair. Backing up on the couch, you two fell against the soft cushions. He explored your mouth, rubbing his hands up and down on your sides. He let go staring into your eyes, and kissed you fondly on the lips, while stroking your inner thigh._

"_A-Akito, p-p-lease st-stop it," you gasped for air, struggling against his brawn, "I'm not ready for this type of relationship." He let go of you, getting on top of you and forcing your body down. You cried out in pain, when he squeezed your wrists. His lips trailed up and down your neck._

"_I need to find something useful," Akito got off you and went into another room. You bolted up from the couch and ran into your room, locking the door behind you._

"_What am I going to do?" you whimpered to yourself. You sank to the floor, leaning your head back against the door. Tears streamed down your rosy tinted cheeks. The sound of the handle turning against the lock startled you. You got up, stepping away from the door, while keeping an eye on it._

"_Open this god damn door!" Akito yelled, while pounding his fists against the entry way. The swift motions of the handle continued until the sound of the lock breaking. Slowly Akito opened the creaking door, his eyes gleamed with anger. A long slender piece of cloth dangled from Akito's hand. You recognized the print on the fabric...it was part of your curtain._

"_Wh-what's that for?" You pointed to the fabric in his hand._

"_I will let you find out by yourself," He stalked you, locking his eyes with yours. You walked back a little more until your back met the wall. "How convenient..." he now stood only mere inches away from you._

"_Please stop this Akito!" you begged him. Akito punched you in the stomach and you fell to the floor. He seized your wrists and pulled them behind your back. He wrapped the cloth tightly around them. You cried in pain as the circulation to your hands was cut off. You tried to remove the item, but it hurt too much to even move your hands._

"_Now, kneel in front of me," Akito ordered, but you didn't move. "I said now." You heaved yourself on your knees and looked up at him. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his erection. You looked away, vomit in the back of your throat. "Suck...it..." Akito yanked your hair and you let out a cry of pain. His hand cradled the back of your head, and forced your mouth on his cock. You engulfed him, and slight groan escaped his lips._

_You gagged when you first took him in, fresh tears rolled down your cheeks. Akito's grasp on your hair tightened, and more groans filled his throat. You continued to take in Akito until a salty fluid filled your mouth, and a long loud moan was heard from him. He lifted you up and laid you on the bed._

_Akito held your legs down, and hastily took off your panties. He sat on the edge of the bed, lifted you up by your hips and placed you on his lap. He kissed you lightly on the lips before mounting you on his member. Agony shot up threw your spine, as he penetrated you. You whimpered from the immense amount of pain._

"_Shhhh, it's okay," he whispered in your ear. He drew out his shaft and rammed in you. He continued, picking up the pace and force. There was no air in your lungs as you tried to breathe. Akito began nibbling on your neck and squeezing your breasts._

"_St...stop it...Akito!" You moaned, but he kept thrusting his dick into you. Akito plunged himself one more time into you before he released his seed into you. He rested his head on your shoulder, breathing in your scent. You tried to get off of him, but you were too weak to move._

"_It wasn't that bad, now was it?" Akito pushed you onto the bed and removed the bandage around your wrists. He looked down at the space between your legs and chuckled. "You know that blood is going to stain your bed sheets."_

"_Shut the hell up, you bastard," you hissed, and slid underneath the bed covers. Akito only laughed and snuggled you from behind. "Get away!" you jabbed him in the stomach._

"_Do that again and I will kill you," Akito warned you, while crushing your diaphragm. He loosened his grip on you, cuddled your neck and fell asleep. Your vision was blurred by tears. **I can't believe that he did that to me.**_

* * *

You woke up in cold sweat like the other night. The morning sun shone through the blinds. You were lying on your bed, covers thrown off on the floor. **_Who moved me to my bed?_** _"It is ok Aiko-san, I'm just laying you in your bed"_ You went over to Yuki's room, the door was open and you saw Yuki getting ready. 

"Thanks Yuki-kun," you walked into the room, he turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"For what?" he sat on his bed, motioning for you to come over.

"For laying me down on my bed," you sat beside him.

"How did you know it was me?" he was having trouble with his necktie.

"I remember hearing your voice last night," you bent over him, helping him with his necktie.

"I don't know if you know this, but you were screaming last night," he took a hold of your hand, looking into your eyes.

"I was...about what?" you looked away, thinking the worst.

"You trying to stop Akito," he removed his hand from yours, putting it around your waist pulling you close to you. "Did he..."

* * *

What do you guys think of the more detailed rape scene? 


	4. Married?

I'm so sorry it took so long! I re-edited Chapter 3, I changed the rape scene! Please read it before this! I've changed some things in the first chapter. Only things like classes, you know 2-D instead of Geometry. I had to make it more like a Japanese school instead of American.

* * *

"Did he...," Yuki paused, but before he could say anything a loud crash came from downstairs. "What the hell did that stupid cat do now?" sighed Yuki, walking towards the door. You still sat there, looking at the floor. "Aiko-san, you should go get ready for school," Yuki strode along to see what the commotion was about. Heaving yourself off of the bed, the pain of the past reopening your many wounds. In your room, your eyes laid upon the ruby red glass heart on top of your school bag. You lifted it, twisting and turning from its silver chain. Slowly it slid from your hand shattering on the wooden floor. Kneeling down, your fingers traced over the shards, slicing through your index finger. **_Lovely, just lovely._** Bringing the injured finger to your smooth rouge lips; you sucked the dark crimson fluid from the wound.

* * *

"_Ow!" you picked up the fragments of the porcelain bowl, piercing a couple of your fingers. Blood oozed from the open cuts, you hurriedly tried picking up the pieces before Akito would come. You didn't want to make him angry today, or any day for that matter. You heard footsteps heading your way. Lifting your head, to see Akito advancing towards you. "Akito I'm so sorry this happened. I was...uh," Akito clasped your bleeding fingers, licking the dripping beads of blood. He took the other hand, doing the same. "A-Akito?" you stammered, looking into his lusty shadowy eyes._

"_Don't worry about the bowl. I'm just glad you're okay," his hand moved to your cheek, pulling your face close to his, your lips delicately touching. He pressed his lips slightly harder on yours, you returned his force. He pulled away, swaying from side to side._

"_Akito what's the matter?" you panicked, holding him. "Hatori-san, Hatori-san!" you yelled in horror. In seconds the doctor came hastily by your side. "Will he be okay?" Hatori picked up Akito in his arms, carrying him to his lair._

"_I'm sure he will be fine. He just lost some of his strength that is all," Hatori disappeared into the next hallway. You stayed there picking up the last shards of the bowl. Later on you went to Akito's room, slipping in quietly making sure Hatori didn't see you entering the room._

"_Akito?" you whispered, going over to the boy's bedside, kneeling down next to him._

"_Where's Hatori-kun?" Akito's voice was a bit raspy, "Does he know you are here?"_

"_He is outside and no," you took his hand in yours. He chuckled softly, as you laid your head on his chest. His hands ran through your thick long hair._

* * *

"Aiko-san? Aiko-san?" you heard Yuki's voice and snapped out of your flashback. 

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking that is all," you smiled slightly; Yuki lifted your hand, studying the bleeding finger. He pulled you up without saying a word, taking you somewhere. He stopped at the bathroom, grabbed a band-AID, peeled the wax paper off of it and placed it over the wound. "Thank you Yuki-kun" you hugged him.

"It was no problem at all," delightfulness spread across his face, "You really should be careful."

"Yeah I know," you rubbed the back of your head. "I should probably go clean up that mess. Once I'm done are we going to head to school?" you wondered, letting go of Yuki.

"Yeah, so please hurry up, okay," Yuki called after you. You grabbed a nearby bag and set it on the floor next to you. You scooped up the razor-sharp fragments into your hands and dropped them in the bag. The tiny shards stuck to your skin, puncturing you in the process. You snatched the bag and your book bag, ran to the bathroom, washed off the blood and sprinted down the stairs. You went to the kitchen and threw away the bag and went over to the others.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" you entered the living room area.

"Yeah," Tohru jumped up, clutching her bag. Yuki and Kyo followed you and Tohru out of the house, as Shigure began to start 'crying' and saying bye in numerous languages.

"That Shigure is too much," Kyo gritted his teeth.

"Oh stop complaining!" you yelled at him.

"Shut up you dirty bitch!" he shot back at you. A dark aura swirled around you; you grabbed Kyo by the neck and forcing him into a headlock.

"What was that?" you put more force around his neck.

"No-nothing," he wheezed, rubbing his neck, as you let go. **_That's what I thought!_** You clenched your fists as he was murmuring things, most likely about you. Arriving at school, you could swear someone was spying on you four.

"Excuse me! What do you think you are doing with the Prince?" a girl's voice screeched behind you, as you placed your outdoor shoes in your locker. "Well?"

"The Prince?" you turned around to find three girls glaring at you.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! How dare you disgrace Prince Yuki with your presence!" the brown haired girl stuck her index finger out at you.

"Yuki-kun? Wait he is the 'Prince'?" you stuttered in confusion. "Please tell me how it is any of your business if I hang out with Yuki-kun?" you glared right back at the girls.

"How dare you call him 'Yuki-kun' like you're his best friend!" a girl with dirty blond hair in pigtails, gave you a disgusted look, placing her hands on her hips.

"What if I am his best friend?" you stood up, brushing off your skirt and then looked over to them.

"Aiko-san, we better hurry to homeroom," Yuki jogged over to you. He looked over that irritated flustered girls in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," you glowed, "let's just get to homeroom," you clasped your hand on his, turning your head back to look at the girls, sticking your tongue out. They shot you looks of fury.

"So what happened?" he looked back at the girls, then to you.

"They are just pissed off because I get to hang out with the _prince_ and they don't," you smirked, his cheeks a glow.

"I guess you now know about that, huh?" he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"It seems that you have your own personal fan club," you joked, noticing some of the guys from your homeroom staring at you.

"I think you might get one as well," he laughed, taking his seat right before the bell rang.

"I hope not," you sighed, laying your head on your desk.

"Well look over there," he whispered, looking over to your right. A small group of boys kept glancing over at you, murmuring things. **_Why did he have to point that out?_**

"I will just have to ignore them, or I will threaten them," you shrugged it off, trying to go to sleep.

"You're too nice to threaten them," laughed Yuki.

"I threatened Kyo," you said in a mumbled tone.

"Who wouldn't want to," Yuki smirked. The day passed by with guys staring at you until you had Kyo threaten them.

* * *

"_Kyo can you go be nasty and scary to those guys over there?" you pointed over to a huddled group of guys._

"_Why should I?" he raised an eyebrow._

"_Because they are staring at me."_

"_Go have Yuki do it for you!"_

"_But Yuki-kun is nice and sweet, un-like you. He also isn't here at the moment."_

"_No!"_

"_Please!" your lower lip stuck out, tears streamed down your cheeks, and you clasped your hands together._

"_Gah! Fine, I will do it, but please don't cry!" begged Kyo, his head drooped._

"_Thank you Kyo-kun!" you beamed. You watched as he went over to the guys, yelling at them to leave you alone_.

"_Are you happy now?" he looked over at you, slightly annoyed. You nodded, smiling even more._

* * *

You laughed at yourself when you recalled the earlier memory. You sat outside by the door, waiting for Yuki to finish with student council. A drop of water fell on your face, and more followed. You got up, dancing and twirling in the cool pouring rain. Your soaked uniform hugged your body. Cherry blossom petals fell from their trees and stuck to your wet skin. You stopped and bowed to the invisible audience. Clapping was heard from the door way. You looked over there, and was Yuki standing there. 

"Oh hey Yuki-kun!" your cheeks took on a soft tone of pink from embarrassment. He walked over to you, settling his hands on your cheeks.

"We should really get home. You will get sick if we don't," Yuki wore a troubled expression. "Why did you wait here for me?"

"I wanted to...are you mad that I did?" you felt saddened that he didn't want you there with him.

"No, no! I'm happy that you did, but you stayed out here in the rain. What if you get sick?" as if right on queue with what Yuki said, you sneezed. "Let's go," Yuki took a hold of your hand and you smiled to yourself. Along the way, you collapsed.

**

* * *

While you were out cold **

"I'm home," Yuki yelled, as he kicked the door off its hinges.

"What did you go do that for," Shigure cried, but then noticed your drenched unconscious body in Yuki's arms. "What happened?"

"She collapsed on the way home," Yuki head upstairs, with Shigure right behind.

"Is she sick? Should I call Hatori to come check on her?" Shigure opened the door to your room for him.

"Yes, I think so. Call Hatori if you want to," Yuki laid your body down on the bed. He got up and closed the door on Shigure. He went through your clothes, to find a comfortable outfit for you. He sat on the edge of the bed, and gently removed your clothes. His cheeks reddened, as you lay there naked before him. He shook his head, and slipped the clothes quickly on you.

"Hatori is coming..." Shigure opened the door and stared down at you in dry clothing. "My, my Yuki," Shigure smirked, "You undressed her. You didn't...you wouldn't...touch her provocatively would you?" Yuki brought up his fist and punched Shigure in the face.

"I'm not like you," Yuki picked up your wet clothes and took them off to the hamper. He came back with dry clothes, slapped Shigure, in the back of the head, for trying to kiss you in your sleep. Yuki moved you to the dry side of the bed and kicked Shigure out of your room, literally. Yuki took a chair and sat by your bed side, until Hatori came.

"She will be just fine. Make sure she gets plenty of rest," Hatori walked out of the room, after checking on you. Yuki stayed behind, and brushed some strands of hair away from your face. He rested his head on your chest and drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

_You lain down on the grass, the summer breeze played with your hair. You closed your eyes and opened them, to find Yuki standing over you. You smiled at him, and he sat beside you. He bent down and kissed you on the lips playfully._

"_I love you so much Aiko-chan," Yuki embraced you._

"_I love you too Yuki-kun," you returned his embrace. He let go and you sat up. "I can't believe we are getting married!" you rested your head on his shoulder and stared at the engagement ring on your finger._

"_I know!" Yuki pulled you into a hug. "In only a week you will be a Sohma too," he chuckled._

"_Yeah...Sohma Aiko, Yuki's wife. I like the sound of that," You laughed and kissed him on the cheek._

* * *

**Now on to you**

Your eyes fluttered open, and a deep dark rouge color radiated on your cheeks. **_Oh my god!_** Something warm shifted on your body and you looked down to see Yuki sleeping on you! You stared at him in shock for a moment before running a hand threw his silky hair.

"Sohma Aiko," you giggled softly. Yuki buried his face in your neck, to hide from the morning sun.

"I love you, Aiko-san," Yuki murmured in his sleep. You held him closer and kissed the top of his head.

"You have to get up sometime," you shook him slightly. He lifted his head up and gazed at you sleepily. "Well, good morning sunshine."

"Wha?" Yuki peered at you a little longer, before realizing he was on top of you. "I'm so sorry Aiko-san," he apologized. "I could swear I was sitting in the chair last night..."

"I love you Aiko-san!" Shigure walked in the room. "You really can be quite poetic in your sleep you know Yuki. Oh and I was the one who moved you," he chuckled. Yuki looked down at the floor and clenched his fists. "I love you too Yuki-kun!" Shigure mocked you.

"I said that aloud!" you blushed as Yuki gawked at you. You sneezed and then grabbed a pillow. You buried your face from Yuki. Someone pulled the pillow away and you looked up to see Yuki. He sat beside you, and you rested your head on his shoulder.

"Aw, how cute!" Shigure squealed. You two glared at him and he ran away.

* * *

Ok I'm going to stop right there for now. Sorry for the late update! 


End file.
